metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Brutal
Double Brutal is the third full length album by As I Lay Dying vocalist Tim Lambesis' parody project Austrian Death Machine. Unlike the previous album, Total Brutal, Double Brutal is a two disc effort; the first disc composed of original songs inspired by Arnold Schwarzenegger movies, and the second disc being covers of songs that can relate to Schwarzenegger movies. Upon release, the album debuted at #105 on the Billboard 200. As with Total Brutal, Double Brutal follows a similar format with a guitar solo in every song, various skits featuring Lambesis and Ahhnold, and cover art created by Ed Repka. A music video for "I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle" was made to promote the album. In the video, Ahhnold travels to present-day San Diego to prevent T-One-Million from ruining the band's pool party. Track listing Disc 1 # "Double Ahhnold" – 1:22 # "I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle" – 3:54 (Quote from Terminator 2: Judgment Day) # "Let Off Some Steam Bennett" – 3:15 (Quote from Commando) # "Who Writes the Songs? (The Real Bomb Track)" – 1:06 # "It's Simple, If it Jiggles it's Fat" – 1:44 (Quote from Pumping Iron) # "See You at the Party Richter" – 3:33 (Quote from Total Recall) # "Hey Cookie Monster, Nothing is as Brutal as Neaahhh" 0:34 # "Who Told You You Could Eat My Cookies?" – 3:12 (Quote from Jingle All the Way) # "Come on Cohaagen, Give Deez People Ehyar" – 3:18 (Quote from Total Recall) # "Who is Your Daddy, and What Does He 2?" – 0:24 (Quote from Kindergarten Cop) # "Come on, Do it, Do it, Come on, Come on, Kill me, Do It Now" – 2:58 (Quote from Predator) # "Allow Me To Break The Ice" – 2:09 (Quote from Batman & Robin) # "Conan, What is Best in Life?" – 2:29 (Quote from Conan the Barbarian) Disc 2 # "Intro to the Intro" – 0:51 # "T2 Theme" – 1:13 # "Hell Bent for Leather" (Judas Priest cover) – 2:33 # "Time Travel: The Metallica Conspiracy" – 0:35 # "Trapped Under Ice" (Metallica cover) – 3:59 # "Iron Fist" (Motörhead cover) – 2:38 # "Recalling Mars" – 0:36 # "I Turned into a Martian" (The Misfits cover) – 1:28 # "Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good!" (Megadeth cover) – 3:04 # "Tactically Dangerous – Cannibal Commando" (Goretorture cover) – 2:34 # "Gotta Go" (Agnostic Front cover) – 3:12 Personnel Primary Musicians *Tim Lambesis of As I Lay Dying – guitar, bass, drums, vocals, trumpet, keyboards, oboe Ahhhnold *"Ahhhnold" (Josh Robert Thompson) – Schwarzenegger vocals *"Contest-winner Arnold - Ahhnold’s clone" (Timothy Benham) – additional Schwarzenegger vocals *"Live Ahhnold" (Justin Olszewski of Skyline Collapse) - Live-only Schwarzenegger Guest musicians Guitar Solos on Disc 1 *Andrew Tapley of The Human Abstract – Tracks 2 & 5 *Rusty Cooley of Outworld – Track 3 *Chris Storey formerly of All Shall Perish – Track 6 *Mark MacDonald of Mercury Switch – Track 8 *Buz McGrath of Unearth – Track 9 *Kris Norris formerly of Darkest Hour – Track 11 *James "JP" Gericke of Skyline Collapse and Death by Stereo – Track 12 *Rocky Gray of Living Sacrifice – Track 13 (First) *Jason Suecof of Capharnaum – Track 13 (Second) Guitar Solos on Disc 2 *Mark MacDonald of Mercury Switch – All cover tracks Additional musicians *James "JP" Gericke of Skyline Collapse and Death by Stereo - additional rhythm guitar and bass *Jeff Gretz of Zao - all drums on Disc 2 except T2 Theme & Tactically Dangerous *Josh James of Evergreen Terrace - Guest vocals on Track 5 of Disc 1 *Kelly "Carnage" Cairns - Backing Vocals on Tracks 6, 8, and 11 of Disc 2 *Dan Gregory - Backing Vocals on Track 3 of Disc 2 *Daniel Castleman - Harp on Track 6 of Disc 1 *Josh James, James Gericke, Justin Olszewski, Henry C. Hampton III, Lance Miles, Dan Gregory, Josh Gilbert, Kelly Cairns - Gang Vocals Other credits *Mixed by Daniel Castleman *Tracked and Mixed at Lambesis Studios in San Marcos, CA *Engineered by Kelly "Carnage" Cairns & Daniel Castleman *Additional drum tracking on some of the cover songs done at Big Fish in Encinitas, CA *All cover song guitar solos and the "Who Told You..." solo engineered by John Helmig at Verse Media Studios Category:2009 albums